


No Shame (or: How Marcus Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Penetration)

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus's pride gets in the way of his pleasure until Esca shows him how to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame (or: How Marcus Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Penetration)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in March 2011.

“A fearless Roman,” Esca scoffed, “frightened of a hand on his backside.”

Marcus hadn't meant to pull away at Esca's touch, but the sudden presence of Esca's fingers on his hip and sliding down his lower back had caused Marcus to withdraw to his side of their small bed.

“I'm not frightened,” Marcus replied, shifting closer, “I simply see no reason for it.”

“No reason for me to want to touch you?” Esca's face was close again, his breath hot against Marcus's ear as he whispered, “There are countless reasons.” His hand pressed against Marcus's chest, moving lower, caressing him as he continued speaking, “shall I list them?”

Marcus was slow to reply as Esca's hands traveled over his body. It was always this way, Esca saying what he thought and doing as he pleased. His hands moving freely over Marcus, making no secret of his desire. Marcus almost envied Esca's lack of embarrassment. The way they would fall into bed together and Esca would present himself, time and again, without hesitation or shame. He took what he wanted, freely gave Marcus what he needed, and openly enjoyed himself.

“Your lack of shame never ceases to amaze.” Marcus smiled as he said it, their eyes meeting as Esca grinned back at him.

“We are humans with desires,” Esca replied simply as his hand moved to grasp Marcus's length and give it one long slow tug. “There should be no shame in that.”

Marcus let out a huff of breath, his cock twitching with interest as Esca's hands once again ventured over his hip and followed the smooth curve of his backside. Gripping the soft flesh there, Esca pulled Marcus flush against him, and Marcus let out a soft groan before whispering, “it is not something I should want.”

“And yet, you want it,” Esca laughed, giving him a swift slap on the ass. “I don't understand such idiocy. Too proud for your own good.”

“There is nothing wrong with having pride,” Marcus grunted against Esca's ear.

“No, but in this particular instance I think you should set your pride aside.” He trailed soft kisses over Marcus's jawline as he spoke. “You should give in and enjoy yourself.”

Marcus was quiet, his breathing increasing as his focus remained on Esca's fingers. They were dangerously close to Marcus's entrance, teasing, waiting. He felt a pang of irritation at the teasing, and his eyes moved up to meet Esca's. Esca was staring back at him, curiously. “Will you let me show you?”

“I would rather you not,” Marcus replied, shifting in an attempt to pull himself away from Esca's hands.

Esca gripped him tight before he could escape, his fingers gently kneading the rounded flesh. “I won't penetrate you,” he whispered, attempting to ease Marcus's anxiety. “I will simply give you pleasure.”

“Esca,” Marcus said, the name a warning on his tongue.

Esca ignored the warning as his hands continued to massage Marcus's flesh. “Do you trust me?”

Marcus nodded, his eyes still locked on Esca's. “Of course.”

“Then let me pleasure you. It will never travel past my lips, nor beyond these walls. It is only for us, between us.” He kissed Marcus softly as he waited for him to respond. “No shame,” he stressed again. “Just pleasure.”

“Between us,” Marcus said, and Esca nodded. “And you will not breach me.”

Esca grinned. “I give you my word.”

 

It took only a few moments for Esca to get Marcus turned around, on his knees, ass in the air, and face pressed against the mattress. Esca whistled low, as Marcus lay there with his backside presented to Esca.

“Perfect,” Esca said quietly, more to himself than to Marcus. He licked a finger and ghosted it over Marcus's hole. “Pink.”

Having seen Esca in a similar position, Marcus knew what he was referring to, and he buried his face in the bedsheets as his face burned with embarrassment. Seemingly aware of his embarrassment, Esca's hand moved to Marcus's lower back, smoothing over the skin there as he made a hushing sound in his throat. Marcus waited, eased by the hush but still apprehensive, until finally Esca's tongue was on him.

He was tentative at first, licking slowly over Marcus's hole, teasing little licks, before gripping Marcus's cheeks and spreading them a little wider. He licked a stripe up Marcus's ass, and then another, coating him with saliva, before moving his tongue back down to focus on that one particular spot. Marcus felt his breath hitch as Esca's warm tongue lapped at his entrance, pausing every so often to blow softly on the wet skin. The sudden alteration between hot and cold caused Marcus to clench, and Esca eased his grip on Marcus's ass, smoothing a hand over it to sooth him.

“Give in,” Esca said softly.

“I'm trying,” Marcus hissed back. He attempted to focus on the feel of Esca's hands, the way he touched Marcus, gently, soothingly. He focused on the teasing, the warm wetness and the cool air, and he focused on _Esca_. His Esca, the one he trusted with his life, and now his secrets, including the most shameful one he had.

“Pleasure,” Esca whispered again, and Marcus nodded against the bedsheets, willing his body to ease.

The soft little tongue pressed against Marcus's hole, teasing but never pushing in, as Esca's strong hands held him in place. Marcus had been wound tight as a drum, but as Esca's gentle tonguing continued he felt himself begin to relax. His face remained buried in the bedsheets, but he allowed himself to sink deeper into the bed, his arms coming up to rest above his head. Esca continued licking at him, his tongue moving in teasing circles, a maddening sensation of pleasure and irritation as something inside Marcus began to want more. Marcus risked canting back a little, pushing to meet Esca's tongue. At the motion, Esca pulled back, moving with Marcus so as not to breach him.

His cock hung hard between his legs, and he canted back again, attempting to encourage Esca to touch him or push his tongue in just a little deeper, or do _something more_. Esca shifted, his hands gripping Marcus's flesh and spreading him wider as he slid his tongue down Marcus's ass and back up, down and up, soft and teasing and verging on frustrating. A prickling sensation moved up Marcus's back and into his hairline as he canted back and once again Esca moved with him, that soft tongue still maddeningly on the outside of Marcus's body.

“Harder,” Marcus finally muttered, turning his head from the bedsheets to speak. Esca's tongue pressed flat against Marcus's hole, pushing harder against the skin there without daring to move past the ring of muscle. Esca seemed determined to keep his word, much to Marcus's growing frustration.

“Esca,” Marcus groaned, “I need more.”

He could hear the smile in Esca's voice as he pulled away just long enough to reply, “I gave you my word.”

“I won't hold you to that,” he grunted, waiting as Esca still would not breach him. “Not for this, I won't.”

“Marcus,” Esca finally said, his tongue taking playful licks as he attempted to gauge Marcus's sincerity.

“Esca, please, do not make me beg.”

At the words, Esca eased his tongue in, pressing slowly against Marcus's hole as the ring of muscle relaxed slightly to allow him entrance. Marcus let out a soft “ _yes_ ” as he turned his head to hide his face in the bedsheets.

Esca continued pressing in, easing his tongue in a little further each time before pulling back, and Marcus was glad for the bedsheets as he let out a soft whine every time Esca withdrew. Marcus was taken with pleasure, his body relaxing completely under Esca's ministrations, and he pushed back, needing Esca's tongue harder, quicker, deeper.

Esca increased his pace, his tongue spearing Marcus and curling on every withdraw, until finally Marcus was panting against the bed. He wanted more, still more, something inside of him wanting to be touched, and Marcus reached back, fingers scrambling for purchase on Esca's thighs as he attempted to pull Esca towards him. Pride be damned.

“More,” he gasped, fingertips reaching to find Esca's cock, its length protruding from his body, hard and waiting. Marcus's fingers moved over the tip, trailing through the wetness there, and he wanted to grab hold of Esca and yank him forward, forcing him to penetrate.

Esca pulled his mouth away, sitting up properly to take in Marcus's form before him. “Marcus,” he whispered. It was both a warning and a question, as he smoothed his hand over Marcus's back, waiting. “I said I wouldn't.”

“Please,” Marcus replied, turning his head to glance back at Esca. His fingers were still grappling for more contact, and he gripped the back of Esca's left knee, pulling him closer. “Esca, please.”

Esca nodded, leaning forward to kiss his back, trailing soft kisses down as he reached for the oil. He tilted the bottle and watched it trickle down the cleft of Marcus's ass, over his hole, and between his thighs. His hand slid down to spread the oil over Marcus, and then he quickly slicked himself.

Marcus's breath caught in his throat as he felt the head of Esca's cock bumping against his opening, and he waited until Esca slid in, burying himself fully inside Marcus, before he let out the breath he was holding. Esca's thumbs traced soothing strokes over Marcus's skin, as he eased himself out and pushed in again, agonizingly slow as he waited for Marcus's body to adjust.

As his slow thrusting grew easier, Esca finally spoke. “Are you ready?”

Marcus nodded, his head still turned to meet Esca's gaze. At the confirmation, Esca reached around to grasp the top of Marcus's thighs, holding tight as he slid out slowly one last time and then thrust in, _hard_. Marcus eyes closed as Esca drove into him, his hips meeting Marcus's with a soft slap, and Marcus tilted his hips up, wanting Esca to drive deeper, harder, to hit that unnamed spot within him which was driving him mad.

“Please, Esca,” Marcus panted. “I need..” He wasn't sure what he was asking for, only sure that he needed something more. Esca seemed to recognize Marcus's request, knowing what it was he wanted, as he brought a hand up to press against Marcus's lower back. The motion caused Marcus's hips to tilt, the angle of penetration changing, and suddenly Esca's cock was grazing something within Marcus. White light seemed to spark behind Marcus's closed eyelids, and he let out a panting “ _haa_ ” as his mouth fell open.

He lay there, eyes shut, mouth open, ass pushed up to meet Esca's pounding cock as it pressed against that spot within him, and he suddenly realized why Esca was so open about his desire. The pleasure Esca was giving Marcus, surely there should be no shame in it. Marcus had never felt so open, so filled with a need that he couldn't describe, and he spread his legs wider, allowing Esca to drive deeper.

The tip of Marcus's cock tapped against the mattress below, and he rocked his hips, pushing against Esca while rubbing his cock into the bedsheets. He needed more friction, more touch, and he pulled Esca's hand off his thigh and rubbed it against his cock, silently begging Esca to touch him. Esca gripped him tight, his hand still slick from the oil, and it took only a few pumps between Esca's warm fingers before Marcus was spilling himself onto the bed, his seed pulsing out as Esca's name fell from his lips.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, as he lay on the bed, ass still in the air as Esca continued thrusting until finally he was coming too. Marcus smiled as he felt Esca's cock pulse inside him and then felt the hot liquid fill him. Esca's fingers were still gripping him tight as he thrust in a few more times before slowly sliding out. Marcus shifted on the bed, ready to sit up or fall to his side, he wasn't sure, and Esca's hand stilled him.

“Wait,” Esca said, and Marcus opened his eyes to watch him. His gaze was focused on Marcus's ass, and Marcus's face burned when he felt something dripping from him. 

“Please, there is--” he began, realizing it was Esca's own seed leaking out, and Esca hushed him. He watched as Esca leaned forward, and was surprised when he felt Esca's tongue lap over him. His tongue moved, licking up the dripping liquid, and smearing white over the pink skin of Marcus's opening.

“Beautiful,” Esca whispered.

Marcus smiled, and ignored the urge to hide his face in the bedsheets.


End file.
